newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Loch Ness nie takie straszne, jak go malują...
Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż Odcinek 2 A ostatnio... Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... nie wszyscy byli zadowoleni z nowego sezonu, Tracey miała niespodziankę, zawodnicy wspinali się na górę, a niektórzy z niej spadali. Tych bolało najbardziej, hahaha. Kolejność wejścia na górę miała wpływ na drużyny. Jedną z nich były Nikczemne Żmije, drudzy to Ogniste Piranie. Druga część wyzwania to walki jeden na jednego na tratwach. Zaczęło się od 1:0 dla Żmij. Potem było 2:1, 3:1, 4:1 dla nich. Mimo to przeciwna drużyna nie poddała się i było 4:5 dla tych wcześniej przegrywających. Żmije wyeliminowali Guntera. Dzisiaj mam niespodziankę! Zapraszam na Totalną Porażkę: Niezwykłą Podróż!!! W 1 klasie Carly: Wstajemy! (głośno krzyczy) ''Piękny dzień! Diego: Dlaczego ja tak śmierdzę? David: Kto tak głośno chrapał? Freddie: Idę po ciastko. Co? Co się stało? Tracey: Też nie mogę się oderwać. Diego: A to co? Klej! Freddie: Klej? Kto to zrobił? Carly: CHRISSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! ''(wrzeszczy) Chris: Co? Przerwałem sen. Powinienem spać 9 godzin 39 minut 45 sekund i 93 sekundy setne dla urody! Diego: Ktoś nas przykleił do krzeseł, podrzucił dyktafon z chrapaniem i śmierdzimy jak ty! Tracey: Domyślam się, że to Chris. Chris: Wiem kto to był, ale dla sprawiedliwej gry, nie powiem mówić. Freddie: To sezon z samymi wrednymi ludźmi, więc się nie dowiemy... Carly: Ja wredna? Freddie: Tylko nie David i ty. Chris: Sami się odklejcie. W klasie ekonomicznej Louis: Porażka! Przez was. Kamil: Minimalna. Louis: A co mnie to? Porażka to porażka. Mindy&Mandy: Przez nią! (wskazują na siebie nawzajem) Mandy: Jestem Mindy. Zrobiłabym coś z sobą, gdyby nie to, że jestem taką wredną wariatką. (udaje jak Noah) Mindy: Ja jestem Mandy. Gdybym nie była krowim łajnem to coś zrobiłabym z bielizną na zewnątrz. W stołówce Chris: Głodni? Diego: Tak. Kamil: Bardzo. Raquelle: Ostatnio jedliśmy tylko wczorajsze śniadanie. Chris: Nie ja. Ja mam w samolocie 5-gwiazdkową ekipę kucharzy. Matsu: Też chcemy. Louis: Chcemy też z powrotem Oscara, nie ma go od wczoraj. Chris: Tak. W nocy leczył kontuzję. Oscar: I wszystko ok. Warto było. Raquelle: Cała nasza drużyna jest śpiąca przez podrzucony nam dyktafon. Chris: Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Mam dla drużyny Żmij niespodziankę. Diego: My ledwo trzymamy się na nogach, a oni dostają niespodziankę? Chris: Tak. Dzisiaj zadebiutuje... Cour! Cour: Tak, jestem. Chris: Dobra, nie będziemy was głodzić, miski z budyniem już idą. Przychodzi 4 stażystów, każdy ma po 3 miski Mandy: Taka sprawa, nas jest 13, a misek 12. Chris: Radźcie sobie z tym sami. Chwilę później Chef: Uwaga! W ładowni znajdują się dwa czteroosobowe pontony. Z powodu braku lotniska, wodujemy. Do jednego pontonu ma wsiąść cała drużyna. (z głośników) Freddie: Jak zwykle... Chef: Każdy ponton posiada linę z hakiem. Przycumujcie łódź przy małym porcie na końcu Canal Side. Wszyscy wsiedli do pontonów, podłoga się zapadła Carly: Prąd morski nas pcha! David: Aaa!!! Oscar: Nie histeryzujcie! Kamil: I to mi się podoba. Obie drużyny przycumowały pontony Chris: Witajcie w Szkocji. Cour: Po co tu jesteśmy? Co w Szkocji jest szczególnego? Chris: Jezioro Loch Ness i potwór zwany Nessie. Matsu: A raczej kłamstwa o potworze. Chris: Nie koniecznie. Ale do rzeczy, wyzwanie składa się z 3 mniejszych wyzwań. Wygranie pierwszego wyzwania pomoże w drugim, itd... Pierwsze wyzwanie to zbudowanie łodzi z drewna. Każda drużyna ma do dyspozycji 20 długich belek drewna, dwie belki okrągłe na maszty, drewno na ster i najmocniejszy klej w Europie. Gdy to zrobicie, wypłyniecie na Loch Ness i unikając nie tylko potwora Nessie, dostaniecie się do Urquhart Castle. W ruinach zamku poszukacie złotego klucza. Tym kluczem otworzycie drzwi do kabiny 1 klasy i unikniecie eliminacji. Życzę jak najszybszej śmierci! Raquelle: To może weźmiesz udział dzisiaj z nami, co? Zobaczymy jak będzie fajnie. Chris: Nie, nie. Będzie zbyt fajnie, albo wręcz odwrotnie. Raquelle (pokój zwierzeń): Tak. My możemy zginąć, a ten laluś będzie się z nas śmiał. Chris: Przepraszam, ale tracicie czas. Moglibyście budować. Obie drużyny otworzyły duże pudło, było w nich to, o czym mówił Chris David: Moglibyśmy prosić instrukcję? Chris: Nie. Hahahahaha. David: Przynajmniej próbowałem. Carly: Nie martw się, Chris nie jest zbyt miły. Freddie: Powiedzieć o Chrisie, że nie jest zbyt miły, byłoby zbyt łagodne. On jest... Chris: Zdobywcą tytułu Najlepszego prowadzącego reality-show. Freddie: Miałem na myśli co innego. Tracey: Podłużne belki trzeba zagiąć. Louis: Słyszeliście? Trzeba zagiąć. Raquelle: Chris! Oni od nas ściągają! Chris: I o to chodzi w Totalnej Porażce! Freddie: Dobrze, robimy zasłonę. Louis (pokój zwierzeń): Sami sobie też poradzimy; lecz o wiele łatwiej będzie... (uśmiecha się złowieszczo) kiedy przeciwnikom wyjdzie gorzej. Diego: Tylko jak i czym zagiąć takie wielkie belki? Freddie: Wiem! Tylko ktoś musi mnie porządnie wkurzyć. Diego&Raquelle&Freddie&Tracey: Już się robi! Diego: Ty wredny... Raquelle: ...straszny... Freddie: ...leniwy... Tracey: ...z**bie! Freddie: ARGH...AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Freddie wygiął odpowiednio wszystkie deski Po drugiej stronie Cour: Co to było? Louis: Krzyk był Freddie'go, ale co to za hałasy? Oscar: Zignoruj to, musimy wziąć się do roboty. Mindy: Mam pomysł. Pod wpływem temperatury, metal się rozciąga i wygina. Matsu: Ale drewno to nie metal. Mindy: Okryjemy drewno metalem, zwiększymy temperaturę, podczas rozciągania wygiąć będzie bardzo łatwo. Zdejmiemy metal i będzie gotowe. Louis: Skąd weźmiemy metalową powłokę i jak to ogrzejemy? Przecież duże kawałki metalu rozciągają się dopiero 50 stopniach Celsjusza...? Mindy: Zapali się ogień, który ogrzeje metal. Po odpowiednim wygrzaniu materiału, powstanie osłona metalowa. Oscar: A materiał wyczarujesz... Mindy: Nie. Posiadam go trochę. Mindy zaczęła robić to co zaplanowała, lecz było to czasochłonne wyjście Louis: A gdzie Mandy i Cour? Wracając do Piranii Freddie: Gotowe. A z wami policzę się później. Diego: Teraz trzeba to skleić. Freddie: Do tego doklej maszty, żagiel i dodaj ster. Diego: To może pomożesz? Freddie: Zgoda. Carly: David, jesteś taki uroczy. David: A ty taka słodka. Carly: Dziękuję. David: ...a komplementować twoją piękność da się wieki. Carly: Gdzie się podziała Tracey i Raquelle? No właśnie... gdzie? Tracey: Sojusz? By wywalić wszystkich, być w finałowej czwórce, a potem się na sobie zemścimy. Mandy: Zgoda. Cour: Wchodzę w to. Raquelle: Jasne. Louis: Też wchodzę. Wszyscy (oprócz Louis'a): Louis?! Louis: Tak. Potajemne sojusze bez mojej zgody? Louis ma w ręku deskę, walnął nią w nich (są nieprzytomni) Louis: Świetnie idzie, tylko kara dla tych z moich drużyny mogła być zbyt surowa... Chris: I już połowa odcinka! Mi trudno w to uwierzyć... Zawodnicy są daleko w tyle. Bez względu na te bzdury, czytajcie Totalną Porażkę:Niezwykłą Podróż!!! Po przerwie Chris: Słuchajcie, w każdej drużynie ubyło 2 zawodników. Jest teraz 5:4. (pierwsze to Nikczemne Żmije, drugie to Ogniste Piranie) Freddie: Gotowe! Możemy wypłynąć. Chris: Weźcie jeszcze nagrodę. Strzelba z zestawem strzał. Piranie wyruszyli w 15 kilometrową trasę Diego: Po co nam strzelba? Nessie nie istnieje, a to jezioro słodkowodne. Jedyne zagrażające nam gatunki ryb są rybożerne. Freddie: By trafić w ciebie tym czymś? Carly: Bądźmy mili. David: A ty zawsze będziesz najmilsza. Diego: Koniec flirtowania! David (pokój zwierzeń): Jestem totalnie zakochany. Carly (pokój zwierzeń): Mogłabym się z nim ożenić. W porcie (drużyny Żmij) Louis: Gotowe, to zasługa Mindy. Statek był bardzo ładny i luksusowy, a wszystko było pokryte błyszczącą metalową powłoką Chris: Ten piękny kolor i luksusowe rzeczy, spa, sauna, jacuzzi? Skąd wzięliście. Teraz widać na filmie jak Mindy kradnie te rzeczy z willi obok Oscar: Szybciej. Wypłynęli Louis (pokój zwierzeń): Każdy z nich dostał w łeb, ale widziałem, że tylko Cour lekko krwawił i chyba miał wstrząs mózgu. Kamera teraz pokazuje drużynę Piranii Carly: Aaa!!! Co to jest? Freddie: Nie, nie... to nie możliwe... Diego: A jednak! Wszyscy: Nessie! David: Szybciej! Freddie: Szybciej się nie da. Diego: Strzały! Wystrzelona zostaje ponad połowa strzał, potwór odpłynął Mindy: Da się tym płynąć ponad 200 km/h! Wykorzystajmy to, wiedząc, że statek Piranii nie przekracza 80-ciu. Kamil: Louis, tylko Mindy wie jak i co robi się na tym statku, więc trzeba zapewnić jej fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. (szepcze) Atakuje ich ten sam potwór co Piranii Louis: Nie, tylko nie... Mindy! Mindy została porwana przez potwora Chris: I tym sposobem jest 4:4. Matsu: Co my teraz zrobimy bez niej? Louis: Toniemy!!! Kamil: Zróbcie coś! Drużyna Piranii jest już w ruinach Urquhart Castle Chris: Teraz macie jedno zadanie. Poszukujcie małych złotych kluczy w wielkich ruinach zamku Freddie: To jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Chris: Obecnie w tych ruinach nie znajduje się nic metalowego, oprócz... złotych kluczy. Dostaniecie wykrywacz metalu. Diego: Może być. Hojny nie byłeś i nie będziesz. Carly: David? Poprosisz ich czy nie mogłabym dostać tego urządzenia, które pasowałoby mi do koloru włosów? David: Przepraszam, Diego... Carly prosi o wykrywacz. Diego: Nie. David: Nie? Nie? David ma czerwoną, wielką twarz David: A TERAZ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Diego: Nie. David wgniótł Diego w ziemię Diego: Proszę bardzo. David: Proszę, skarbie. Carly: Ohhh, dziękuję. Freddie: Wyłaź, mięczaku. David: Jego twarz była jak balon... (ze strachem) Freddie wyciągnął ostatkiem sił Diego Chris: Chefie, drużyna Żmij tonie, a ja mam dość pozwów do sądu. (przez krótkofalówkę) Chef: Już się robi. Freddie: Oglądałem filmy o szukaniu skarbów i wiem jak je... Wykrywacz metalu zaczął piszczeć, lecz w dużych odstępach czasu (to znaczy, że jest się coraz bliżej celu) Freddie: Więc jak mówiłem, ogląda... Znowu to samo Freddie: Oglądałem fi... Kolejny raz to samo Freddie: Głupi wykrywacz. ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!! David: Coś jest, idźmy w lewo. Teraz widać drużynę Żmij, która nie wie gdzie iść, są 4 drogi Louis: Rozdzielmy się. Ja biegnę tam! Wszyscy pobiegli w innych kierunkach Oscar: Co się tak błyszczy? Jest! Znalazłem! Biegnę do Chrisa. Oscar zauważył na końcu ścieżki Chrisa Oscar: Chris! Mam! Chris: Tak, to jest ten klucz, ale musi być tu cała drużyna. Oscar (pokój zwierzeń): Louis i jego pomysły... Trzeba cofnąć się do miejsca rozdzielenia. Zrobił to co planował Oscar: Halo? Żmije? Mam klucz! W ciągu minuty przybiegli Louis i Kamil Oscar: Gdzie jest Matsu? Kamil: Nie wiem. Louis: Przeszukajmy ruiny, a go znajdziemy. Pobiegli, a kamera przeskoczyła na Piranie David: Przestało wydawać te dziwne odgłosy. Diego: Chyba nie jest możliwe, że te klucze się same przemieszczają, ale po dzisiejszym potworze z Loch Ness uwierzę prawie we wszystko. Freddie: A jak Żmije już odnalazły klucze? Diego: To biegiem ich szukać. Chwilę później, na zakręcie, z jednej strony biegły Żmije, a z drugiej Piranie. Potrącili się nawzajem, wszyscy upadli Louis: Z drogi. Freddie: Idź sam! Diego: Mam! (szepcze do David'a) Diego: Słuchajcie, wy zejdziecie nam z drogi, my wam. Kamil: Tak. Każda drużyna pobiegła w swoją stronę Diego: Patrz, co znalazłem obok siebie, Freddie. (pokazuje mu klucze) David: Widzę Chrisa, tylko skąd weźmiemy klucze? Carly: Wykrywacz wariuje! Diego: Mamy już klucze. Freddie: Wyłącz ten jazgot! Carly: Tu jest wyłącznik. Freddie: Nareszcie cisza. Chris: Macie klucz? Diego: Mamy. Chris: Macie nietykalność drugi raz! Louis: Matsu, jesteś! Matsu: Szukałem was. Oscar: Wygramy. Matsu: A gdzie macie klucze? Oscar: Nie mam. Pamiętam, że Louis się potknął i upadł na mnie i Kamila przed zderzeniem z Piraniami. Louis: Nie, to Kamil upadł, a my się potknęliśmy. Kamil: Kłamiecie. Oscar się potknął, a my potem o niego. Matsu: Już przegraliśmy... Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: Przegraliście drugi raz. Louis: Nas w drużynie jest 7, a tutaj siedzą tylko 4 osoby. Przychodzi Mindy Mindy: I ja. Chris: Jedna osoba jest winna braku Cour'a i Mandy. Oni obecnie są w naszym samolotowym szpitalu, tak jak jeszcze Raquelle i Tracey. Każdy z nich robi minę osoby niewinnej Chris: Dzisiaj będzie tylko 5 głosów. Możecie głosować. Mindy (pokój zwierzeń): Nic nie widziałam, ale wiem, że rozdzielenie się było pomysłem Louis'a. Oscar (pokój zwierzeń): Przecież to Matsu się zgubił... Chris: Mam tu wasze głosy. Na jednego są 3 głosy, na drugiego 2. Bezpieczni są: Mindy, Oscar i Kamil. Dzisiaj może odpaść Louis lub Matsu. Tą osobą jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Matsu! Matsu: To oszustwo! Oszczerstwo! Ja się nie zgadzam. Chris wyrzucił Matsu Matsu: AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Chris: Czy Louis będzie miał lepsze plany, czy ktoś będzie musiał opuścić nasz program z powodu kontuzji (chodzi o Cour'a, Mandy, Raquelle i Tracey) i czy Drużyna Żmij zacznie wygrywać? Dowiecie się tego czytając następny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Niezwykłej Podróży!!! I zapraszam na klip bonusowy. Klip Bonusowy Carly i David są w małym pomieszczeniu Carly: Z każdą chwilą coraz słodszy. David: Z każdą chwilą coraz piękniejsza. Carly: Mój romantyczny Romeo... David: Moja cudna Julia... Carly: Robimy dzióbek? David: Zdecydowanie. Całują się (dłuuuuuuugo) David: Stały związek? Carly: Tak. Jeszcze dłuższy pocałunek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503